


100 Kisses

by hereismyhappyplace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Oikawa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, established marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: Tooru's unexpectedly woken to a ticklish sensation on his tummy and quickly realizes that it's not the baby moving around in there.Or the fic where Hajime is a big sap and Tooru loves him for it.





	100 Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)

The first thing that usually wakes Tooru up in the morning is the little gap in their curtains where the sunlight filters through just right, enough that a beam of light can shine directly through and across his face.

His first thought typically: _it’s too bright._

But this morning in particular starts off differently. During this morning he’s coming to before the soft glow even reaches his pillow, blinking his eyes open blearily, trying to catch some of his bearings which is difficult against the heavy lull of sleep that still calls for him. He doesn’t sit up, just keeps to his soft pillow, letting out a soft yawn before trying to nuzzle back further into its softness.

And then there is something tickling his stomach.

It’s only a light flutter—a butterfly’s touch if anything—and he doesn’t even react to it at first, completely used that fluttering feeling. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d awoke to the soft sensation of movement because of his stomach with four months of getting used to an active body wiggling inside. Coming into the last four weeks of his final trimester had the little pup in him growing more and more lively each day and it wouldn’t be much longer that Tooru would get to hold the energetic baby in his arms finally…

The fluttering sensation happens again and this time he scrunches his nose in confusion.

That was definitely not the feeling of a moving pup within him.

_There was actually something touching his belly!_

The omega doesn’t panic, just wills himself to pick his head up so he can glance down and see what that movement could possibly be, especially as it keeps skimming across his swollen middle.

Tooru notices the mop of crazed, spiked-hair before he can even see who it is, but he’s got enough brain capacity to guess who even before he can see their face.

His husband meets his eye when Tooru tilts his head down, giving him a sheepish grin.

“Did I wake you?” He asks first, breaking the silence of the room with his gruff, sleep-laced voice, giving Tooru’s thigh a stroke as some sort of physical apology.

Tooru just reaches a hand down in response, reaching for that mess of bed-head to try and pet it into something more manageable. “It’s okay, I don’t mind.”

He doesn’t have to say yes when the both already knew the answer.

Hajime just strokes circle patterns into the skin of his bare thigh, another whispered apology pressed to his skin. He hums as the omega’s fingers scratch across his scalp, rubbing along the ridges of his hairline in the way that usually made him melt, but this time it seems to inspire him back into his previous actions. He scoots closer so that his face is almost pressing against the orbed roundness of Tooru’s stomach, adding light fleeting kisses to it as he must have been doing before, the ticklish sensation being the exact same.

Tooru lets him do it for a few moments, content to watch the alpha be so utterly gentle with his ministrations, almost like he were handling glass. Around the fourteenth or so press of lips to bare stomach—his shirt must have ridden up in his sleep—he finally lets out a light giggle at the flittering movements.

“What are you doing down there you silly alpha.” He murmurs sweetly to him, a few more breathy laughs slipping out past his lips.

“Giving kisses.” Is all he says back, placing a few around his popped naval to emphasize his words.

Tooru wants to roll his eyes, but feels too lazy to do so, deciding to just keep up the patterned motion of dragging his finger through coarse black strands instead. “Hmm. I can see that, any particular reason so many this morning and to just my belly…”

Hajime remains silent for a moment, content with keeping his own pattern of dragging his lips over taut skin, giving a few more solid presses until he finally pulls away, giving the omega a triumphed look when he does.

“One hundred.” The alpha states, giving Tooru a lopsided grin, the one that never seizes to make him melt at the sight of such a rare smile.

“One hundred?” He repeats with a curious lit to his tone.

“Every month deserves one hundred kisses.” Hajime starts, eyes serious and smiles still soft that that the omega can’t help but be drawn in by his words, even if he still can’t quite understand.

Hajime is happy to continue though, rubbing over the bump with a look that can only be described as reverent.

“Every month that this child has been with you, I’ve always given him or her a hundred kisses for choosing to stay with us. For growing big and strong inside of you and making me an even happier man every day. For making you shine more than you used to and making your smiles bigger than ever. I want this pup to know how much I love them, how much I’ve cherish the months it’s taken us to get this far. A hundred kisses seems like nothing really, but I’ve given them a hundred at the beginning of every month—which adds up to nine-hundred. When they finally arrive, I plan to give them a hundred then so that it can be one thousand in total. A thousand kiss head start to showing our pup how much they are already loved and how they will be loved for hundreds and hundreds more.”

Tooru can’t help but let out a little laugh, giving the alpha a big smile as he tried to blink away the moisture collecting in his eyes.

“You are such a sap.” He breathes, face practically hurting with how wide his lips were stretch.

Hajime nods firmly, like this was a fact about himself he knew and accepting all along.

“I love our baby, Tooru.” The alpha says certainly and the next laugh Tooru lets out his a watery one.

“I love our baby too, Hajime.” He returns, not caring for the few happy tears sliding down his cheeks.

Hajime stares at him a moment, getting that determined look in his eye before crawling his way up back to his husband. “Looks like Mommy needs a hundred kisses too.”

And Tooru bubbles out another joyous laugh before his lips are being covered with a soft pair, losing count to the amount of times they press together before he feels those same lips press to his nose, both cheeks, and all across his face, even quite a few to his bond mark after several minutes of slow kissing.

This definitely wasn’t a typical morning for Tooru, with no beams of light in his face or warm sun across his cheeks, but it was definitely just as bright as his usual routine…

And so incredibly warm.    

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡♡


End file.
